The Canvas
by Astarte's Rapture
Summary: War rabidly infests the sacred halls of heaven whilst Michael and his angels battle the frothing dragon, but the dragon is weak, and the morning star shall fade. The great dragon, that ancient serpent called the devil, will take all with him as he falls.


**The Canvas: Chapter I**

The cream base was of vast proportions to foreign spectators of pure atonement, whose inquisitive eyes followed the artist's opening brush strokes of tawny hues upon the massive surface. As blathering infants they murmured amongst themselves in such hushed tones that to most ears, the vocals would have fallen prey to the serene gusts of wind reverberating throughout the rolling valleys texturing the infinite garden.

Amid the probing mass of linen cloaked beings, one oddly transferred his weight from his left to right foot, shifting unnervingly within the center of the thick volume. The mellow articulations of fellow comrades pervaded his sensitive hearing with timid queries of the purpose and need of such an immense stretch of fabric. However, to none of the questions did he formulate a satisfactory riposte, an atypical situation that left him perturbed. Apprehending the foulness of his current mood, and upon discovering an arising sensation of tetchiness from such bodily nearness, he flexed the fine feathery protrusions arching from his shoulder blades with fair caveat of his desire to part from the gathered legion, who promptly construed an ample conduit upon which he departed from their presence.

Delicate imprints within the dim mire measured each footstep taken by the elegant being as he traveled beneath the shielding canopy of trees yet to sustain a pronounced name. No trail dictated his path, and he sighed in mere content as citrus filled aromas coaxed his lips as they advertised their bountiful fruit. Foliage of thin limbed greenery caressed the silver tunic as he veered towards the eastern regions, halting his course only upon arriving at a broad expanse of gushing water.

It was here that the thick cover of leaved branches ebbed to naught but sporadic arches, allowing the early sunbeams to catch the faint golden glimmer amidst the liquid. The being's eyes floated with the white-tipped ripples as they dived upon mossy rocks and fallen timber coated with wine tinted flora, while others broke upon the riverbed shore. For a long while he listened to its mindless babbling as it continued upon its course, wondering if the for a moment it questioned its purpose, or, for the briefest of seconds, if it ceased its gushing and pondered changing its direction; to flow towards the towering zenith peaks instead of the grand expanse of salty water. But alas, he heaved as he treaded into the shallow bank, how could such a creation with no ability of thought, so much unlike he, muse upon its existence? The reservations remained within his thoughts, lapping at his intellect as the stray ripples upon his feet and robe hems.

It was not until the undulations were interrupted by sleek scaled bodies flopping above the river's surface that the ethereal being permitted his current thoughts to be stored into the furthest reaches of his mind whilst he amusingly followed the trail of equally sleek cerulean figures, at first with only his sight, but then with movements as he traversed alongside them, following the liquid's destined southern flow. Making certain that his feet never left the shilling waves, his parted lips mimicked the squabbles of vivid plumaged birds perched within the olive treetops. For each tune uttered from darkened beaks, an equally charming one fluttered from betwixt his lips. On occasion, the onyx tinted mass of feathers would cease its tune, and in turn, cock its head so that it may hearken to the celestial harmony before taking flight, leaving the being to gaze as its sun based wings faded within the shadows of the trees. The refrains left echoing in the moist atmosphere marked the long strides of the being, and soon the foliage donned intense hues of emerald and lime. Ruby blossoms dotted haphazard shrubbery while lilac painted petals released their crisp perfume that only mingled with that of copious indigo posies and marigold sprays that rested upon snagging creepers. Numerous times the clever creepers snagged the fragile fabric, but the being simply ceased his tunes and gently un-twirled the vines, placed them upon the rich soil once more, straightened to full height, and resumed his casual walk.

Upon following the tributary's steady current, the being took sharp notice of the altering terrain. Jagged slopes were much more common, sodden and slick with runny auburn clay. Curling his toes within the earth, he began to descend a particularly steep incline sated with polished stones, ensuring that he maintain his balance lest he should reach the base much quicker than he intended. Each step taken paralleled the rising pace of the clear river, and the being stopped once more to watch the cerulean fins glide with the wondrous pace, followed by fins the same color as the partially visible murky mud. Once his foot perched atop a dim stone, he allowed the resonance of rumbling water to flood his senses, drumming within his ears while its refreshing scent tingled his nostrils with distant bubbles. Within moments, the being alighted upon a bulky boulder dampened with the rising mist of the immense sault, admiring the resplendent panorama before him. To his right, the azure rapids plummeted towards the depths of the dense jungle. The river's broad expanse of glistening water made it visible as it curved and weaved until it vanished upon the horizon. Thin layers of steam curled its way up the summit, slightly wetting the being's swarthy complexion so that the sunbeams fastened their rays upon his brow and high cheekbones. Trees of vast shapes and sizes sheathed the tropical soil, while shrubs specked crevices between risen roots, and gay blooms rested upon vines clambering up the rough bark of tree trunks. Various sounds echoed from all directions, and as he settled himself upon the boulder, he attempted to place each hum and howl to its appropriate creature. Below, low rumbles from the throats of raven haired monkeys and loud chirps of numerous parrots, ones with extended curved beaks dyed in colorful stripes and others with feathery manes of opal, filled the atmosphere to such an extent that the being wondered wittily if there was any existence at all of unadulterated silence, and without an answer, he continued his descent.

The sun, which had barely begun to ascend from beyond the horizon when the being first departed from the grand canvas, had nestled comfortably within the core of the firmament when the jungle began to recede, exposing a majestic expanse of gleaming sand. While beach grass brushed his heel, grains attached themselves to the being's toes, their powder dusting his feet gold. Rushes of water lurched at the seashore, spewing their foam upon the darkened sands. The beats of the waves formed a delicate rhythm as each choreographed swell in turn dived towards land before sinking back into the depths. The being sniffed the air, noting the absence of the overwhelming scents of fruits and flowers that existed within the consuming jungle. Here, the air breathed freely, containing naught but a faint mixture of salt scooped from the tides.

The being strolled along the beach, but did not stray too near the oncoming waves. The coastal drafts hastened their speed as they swept along the waters, skimming the sand grains before scattering between the jungle trees. Far above his head, birds tinted with grey and white hues yawped amongst one another and a few arched their necks for a glimpse at the being as he moved further along the coast.

When the distant red stone of a jutting cliff was within viewing distance, blockading any further progress along the shoreline, the being slowed his steps. 'Twas not the stalwart wall of rock that caused the being to alter his pace, but the lone image of another individual staring unconsciously at the horizon, his layered robes of mauve wafting with each gust while fair locks tangled. He stepped ever nearer, marveling at the lack of acknowledgment by the normally attentive individual. The crunching of sand beneath his feet rang within his own ears, and he stood perplexed within the shadow of the familiar figure. Raising one dusky brow, the being peered over the other's shoulder, only to gaze upon the ever familiar breadth of sapphire.

'Gabriel?'

The being's brow lowered as he moved beside the other, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

'Tis I, Michael, but how did thee know?'

Michael broke his trance and faced Gabriel, their skin tones contrasting as much as the dry golden sand beneath their heels and that of the sunburned loam washed by the waves. Tucking one wind whipped lock of obscure color behind his ear, Gabriel faced Michael, astounded to discover a minute smirk upon his pale lips.

'Thou art the only being that would for a moment leave such an event.' His grin widened. 'Besides, thy footsteps art much too strident for such a heavenly being. Who else would I presume it to be?'

Gabriel released a heavy titter that contrasted with the airy chortle of the other as both beings embraced, grasping one another by the forearm. For a moment they turned once more to the sea as the breeze lulled them into a brief reverie. It drummed hallow psalms of its Master's fated tunes, emitting the rhythm of the globe's innermost crust of shifting plates; sucking in with an unseen esophagus, allowing the gulps to saturate the fleshy lungs, before spurting the waters upon the shore in thumping chords.

'Tis been a long while, Gabriel, since we have conversed,' murmured Michael, fingering the hem of his royally flushed robe. 'Tell me, friend, how have thee been?'

Gabriel frowned slightly, but immediately replaced the downward slope of his lips with a thin straight line.

'I have been well, Michael.'

'Ah, that 'tis good news indeed, but then, what brings thee to the southern edge of this place?'

A young bird cawed from above as it swooped towards the surface of the sea before extending its wings, causing the creature to rise further into the azure.

Gabriel sighed. 'An army of thoughts - so many unanswered queries swim within my mind like the scaled critters within the sea before us.'

'There is no harm in questions, Gabriel.'

'But I fear these are no ordinary queries, but ones that do naught but insult the Most High.' His voice deepened. 'There is much harm in them, comrade.'

'Honestly, Gabriel, I doubt these queries can insult the Most High. We all question that which we cannot fully comprehend.' Gabriel furrowed his brows and opened his mouth, but paused upon Michael's single hand. 'Tell me about thy thoughts. There is plenty of time and the day is but only half ended. Come, let us sit and talk awhile.' He gestured towards a sloping bank cloaked in reed-like plants with spatters of neutral colored prickly bushes. As Gabriel lowered his body to the earthen floor, a miniature creature scuttled from beneath a rock, its hard crimson shell glinting in the light as it waltzed towards the rising tide.

'Pray tell, what is it that troubles thee so?'

'What do you suppose is the purpose of that creature there?' Michael followed Gabriel's point of view and watched as the creature danced from one side to the other, stopping between revolutions to compose itself, before once more moving towards the waters.

'It does not even possess a moniker of its own,' he sighed.

The creature executed one final step before the waves swallowed its entirety in a thundering gulp, and it was lost from sight.

Within his breast, Michael sensed an arising sensation of burning that caused not only a swell of ardor, but a veiled tinge of ache. 'By what is purpose or significance measured? A title? Surely even that small creature there is known by He!'

Gabriel huffed stubbornly whilst he rose from the slope, dust clinging to his robes, staining the silver cloth. 'But of what significance is it? Why was it created if to only simply exist?'

Michael remained seated, calmly studying Gabriel, marking the darkening of his ebony pupils and the tautness of his shoulders. The orbs darkened as lunar eclipses he had only recently beheld. The mass of valiant silver light that equaled that of Gabriel's irises began to sulk beneath a shaded cloak. 'It 'twas not the question of that creature's purpose that drove thee from the canvas, was it now Gabriel? Now, tell me, what are these thoughts?'

'Dost thou not know, comrade?'

Michael frowned and turned his gaze to the swells. 'I only have suspicions. Dost thou question thy destiny, Gabriel?'

Voice hitching, Gabriel kneeled before the fair being. 'Tis not intentional, this I swear, but these wonderings crawl within every crevice of my being. I do not intend to insult the Most High, or to doubt His work.'

"Of course thee do not,' Michael reassured.

'How can thee be so calm when I reveal such evil thoughts? I belittle the very creation of He. I question a divine purpose of each creature, and of myself. For what reason was one such as I created, and what purpose will be bestowed upon any of us, if any purpose at all?'

Fixing his eyes upon Gabriel, Michael's lips parted and soft chuckles drifted from between his lips.

'Thou jests,' Gabriel scoffed, aghast at his comrade's antics. Even as Michael lifted his form from the bank, laughter interrupting his words, the being's jaw sagged as he rolled on his heels and commenced to depart.

'I do not jest, my friend, but only perceive thy fears to be far exaggerated. Dost though truly believe that 'twas only thee who contained such wonderings?'

'Hast thou possessed such thoughts?' The dark complexioned being's mouth was left agape as the fair headed archangel bobbed his head in confirmation.

'It cannot be true,' gasped Gabriel.

'It is quite true,' uttered Michael gruffly, 'for as I have said, we all possess such thoughts. Have thee not discussed thy thoughts with the Most High?'

'No, He has been much too busy for such, petty as thee say, wonderings.' Gabriel trailed after Michael as he marched towards the towering wall of rock. When he stood before the structure, he slipped his hand along the shadow cooled sea cliff. 'I have spoken with the Most High, many times since my own formation.'

Grasping his arm, Gabriel faced Michael. "Hast He told thee of thy purpose? Of our purpose?' His tongue swept across his lips anxiously.

Michael clenched Gabriel's arm, removing his hand from his own, his mist laden eyes boring into the others midnight irises.

'No, He has not.'

Gabriel nodded. Dejectedly lowering his head, he shuffled away, dismayed to not have an answer for his turbulent worries.

When he was no more than eleven handbreadths away, Michael shouted after him, 'At least, Gabriel, not of my entire destiny, for even that is bound to fluctuate as this sea breeze. Its path is as uncertain as our own.'

'But He did reveal a glimpse of the path that lies before thee,' Gabriel timidly responded. Michael smiled slightly, only to have his lips falter and the joy within his eyes to wilt. "Ay, He did disclose a portion of what waits ahead, but it was quite vague.'

'Tell me what awaits thee, Michael,' urged Gabriel. Curving his neck, Michael addressed the subdued being. 'What is it you expect to hear?'

Gabriel's shoulders rose and slumped. 'Perhaps that is what troubles me so, not having a single thought of what may await me.' Michael nodded. 'And my telling thee would ease this tension?' There was little need for verbal articulations to answer Michael's question, and heaving strongly, he returned his focus to the sea. 'Then I shall tell thee what the Most High revealed before my eyes, mind thee, I doubt it is that which thou art searching so fervently.' Gabriel grasped Michael's shoulder. 'I assure thee, I must know.'

'Then thou must remain silent and allow me to explain. Thou must swear it, Gabriel.'

'I swear it, comrade.' His hand slid from the cloth clothed shoulder at the curt nod.

'Thou art aware that my presence hast been absent for a while due to recent,' he stumbled, 'hearsay of treachery.' His sea eyes darkened, reflecting a cloudy nigh tide navy tarp. Gabriel nodded mutely. 'The Most High consulted me many eves, revealing the magnitude of such proceedings. It is a grave matter, Gabriel, very grave. All is not well hither.'

Once more Michael paused, but this time, his mouth uttered no words for a long while.

'At the time, I had been ordered to conceal all matters from not only thee, dear friend, but from all others of the heavenly host. As Commander, much pressure rests upon my shoulders, but I fret that these uprisings shall assess my capability.' He faced Gabriel. 'The Most High confirmed these fears. He is much disturbed, but His work is far from complete as thee have witnessed.'

His stare rested upon Gabriel's face, examining every expression of his fellow combatant. 'Thou may now speak, I know thou hast questions.'

Hardly awaiting further wheedling from the unusually somber Commander, Gabriel lay bare his every question.

'What dost thou mean – all is not well? What is this talk of treachery? Who would dare rise against the Most High?'

Raising his hand, Michael addressed Gabriel, 'I cannot tell thee of whom the Most High discussed, but I shall tell thee, he already possesses an immense influence. His words are eminent and his appearance, illustrious. But I cannot tell thee of whom we speak.'

'But thee must if he is such a threat – '

'You would have me disobey the Most High's wishes, Gabriel,' sneered Michael, his nose creased in antipathy.

'Of course not, comrade. Never! I did not intend to insult thee, but I cannot understand such reasoning.'

Softening his voice, his words flowed as the distant stream.

'I know thee did not intend to insult. Thy must understand, this is His wish, and we must stand firm in conviction of His wisdom.' Michael patted Gabriel's shoulder, sympathizing with the being's lack of comprehension. 'All will be exposed and naked soon, my friend.' He smiled sadly, patting his shoulder again before heading down the coast, away from the towering rock formation. 'There is more, Gabriel,' laughed Michael as he turned to see that Gabriel had yet to follow, 'Come.'

Swiftly their footsteps melted in unison. No words were spoken, yet both beings enjoyed one another's company. The painted bird that had previously failed to dive to the ocean once more circled above the shallow reef. Contrary eyes watched as the young bird arched its neck, bending its wings as it plummeted towards the wind-chopped waters. The smack of its body against the waves resonated within their ears as both beings contained their breath, but soon their breaths returned as the bird emerged from the surface, slippery vegetation hanging from its yellow beak. Gabriel smiled, sharing the young bird's pride. He stepped beyond the limit line of the waves, welcoming their refreshing gushes about his legs.

'I have not told thee what was discussed of my destiny. Was that not what thee wanted to know?'

Gabriel once more focused upon Michael. 'It is.'

'Dost thou see this bilbo here?' Gabriel nodded as Michael tugged his robes, revealing a secured golden handle of a miniature rapier. 'This is my destiny, Gabriel.' His eyes narrowed as he stared upon the golden handle that shimmered despite being shaded from the blazing hearth. 'The Most High gave me a vision. I will share it with thee.' Michael cowered upon the shoreline.

'I questioned the purpose of His equipping me with such a weapon, but now I understand that this sword represents my very intended purpose. It stands for defense, Gabriel, it stands for war.' He removed the blade from its sheath and held it to the beams of light. The prism's array affected not Gabriel's vision, and the being admired the finely crafted sword, from its dimensional tip of resilient metal to the fine handle carved in celestial symbols.

'It is with this divinely furnished metal that my existence is measured. Should this state of uncertainty remain, where there should exist bliss, then there will be a time that will challenge each of us to fulfill this destiny. It is our choice, Gabriel, to follow the commands given us, or to betray the very Creator of us all. Hostility is rising, my friend, and I feel it within the depths of my breast that in due time, we shall meet the face of the traitor and he shall offer us a decision of damning consequences. There will be a war, my friend, it's call rages within my bones; this sword holds a mighty fate for me, one that I am prepared to follow.'

The chill of the shore breeze quelled before raging in mighty gusts, chopping the waves to ripples. Birds that lacked balance upon the currents fled to the canopy heights for refuge. Gabriel's skin prickled as he fixed his eyes upon his comrade, searching for a hopeful doubt of the promised events.

'It cannot be true, but I see within your eyes that there exists no guilt of lie. How have times such as these come to pass, and in such a place as this?' His feet left the waters and accumulated the beach sands. He moved nearer to the blade, examining it as for resilience, as if in expectation that the sword itself would answer him in prophetic riddles. 'How can such a minute instrument as this slay such a horridly described foe?' His fingers grasped the base as Michael relinquished his hold. Thumbs traced the complicated swirls while he mused upon the deceiving illusion of feathery lightness. Michael's head tilted to the side as he solemnly watched Gabriel observe the sword.

Within his own thoughts, uncertainty spawned as copiously as the evergreen creatures whose throats expanded with every utterance. Insecurities clung fast to his stalwart assurances, plaguing them as an indefinite disease among scattered cells. But while his uncertainties dampened his spirits, those of the dusky being before him seemed to lift as he balanced the sword in the light, and as result, his own sentiments shifted as inexplicably as his. 'Perhaps that is the answer to your riddle. How can such tiny creation possess a grand purpose? The answer rests within your very question, Gabriel. It was created,' he grasped the sword once more as Gabriel listened intently, 'therefore, its purpose is as grand and extravagant as the Maker wishes it to be, and great it shall be, my friend.'

Both beings shared the wisdom of one another's thoughts before Gabriel interjected. 'I am glad for thee, comrade, that you possess such confidence. Your words are true. If such a bilbo as this holds the strength to command, then my worries are pitifully wasted.'

'You will discover your purpose Gabriel, and I believe that it will be far more vast than either you or I could ever fathom. The mysteries run deep within this land, and I doubt we will know them all, but perhaps, that is how it is meant to be.' Gabriel smiled heartily at the fair archangel. 'Ay, Michael, perhaps our destiny is the quest itself. Whatever it may be, I will wait for these events to unfold, and pray that my path is the one enlightened by the Most High. I am joyful for thee, comrade, and I have full faith in thy decisions.' Birds called one last time to one another, drawing both being's attention to the now descending hearth.

'Tis late,' whispered Gabriel, 'I must be going now, there is one last discussion I must partake in.' Michael quirked his brow and nodded as the beings embraced once more. 'I will join thee shortly.'

'Art thou staying here?'

'Nay, I must hold my own conversation –'

"With he who will challenge your skill of the sword? How I wish thou would reveal him to me, lest I fall prey to his deceit. What power could he possess?' Michael neither nodded or shook his head, nor did he refuse an answer, but only turned his gaze to the sea. 'Tis a beautiful sight, is it not Gabriel?'

'It is, comrade. Beautiful indeed, a wondrous creation.'

Michael faced Gabriel, alarm and trepidation flickering within his turbulent ocean eyes. 'Yes, Gabriel, full of loveliness and clout to veil truth, enforce obedience, and inflict dominion; catching the beams of gold and the rays of stars in a majestic and commanding aura; with a voice to enchant followers to its shores. But, my friend, he and the lightened ocean are as one, and that is what there is to fear! It's beauty is a mask of supremacy, do not take it lightly lest thee fall victim to its chanting call. The light betrays the darkness within.'

No more was said, for silence expresses words betwixt familiar beings, and Gabriel shifted away from Michael, his retreat gifting the other with solitude's consent to shroud himself with his wings while staring fixedly into the endless expanse of liquid illusion. His own flesh radiated clamminess and his thoughts contained aloof conclusions of all he had been manifested to behold. Yet, within his chest, his queries still lusted for answers and resolutions, and giving into their cry, he faded into the now darker jungle where citrus fruits licked his senses and howls flooded his ears.

* * *

AN: This was originally under an old name. I decided while reviewing my old stories that I would like to finish this one. So, I switched it to my new account. Please review! Chapter two is in progress . . . 


End file.
